Friday the Thirteenth
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: The CCS gang goes through the horror of the day of bad luck. One shot!


Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess

Title of fic: Friday the Thirteenth

Real name: whistles

Reasons for writing: It's interesting and I'm upset about how unfair the world is.

Plea for attention: Do I have to say it?

Note: This was origianally written February 14th, 2004.

Okay, it's Friday the thirteenth. This is the reason why today totally sucked. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I would be playing video games over at my friend's house today. Why am I writing this fan fiction instead you ask? Because my friend got the stomach flu. Well, this fic is dedicated to the suckyness (yes I realize that this isn't a word) of today as various CCS characters experience the day of bad luck. Enjoy!

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and never will, all rights to the characters belong to Clamp. Except for the attendant Riyo who I made up.

* * *

Friday the Thirteenth

Tomoyo Daidouji was skipping around her amazingly large house with glee. Today they were going on a picnic! Sakura, Li, Touya, Yukito, and everyone else was coming to eat a well prepared lunch (made by Tsukishiro-san and Touya-san, of course) out in a field near the park!

"Wai! I've been waiting for this day all week!" Tomoyo cheered. "This is going to be so much fun!" She smiled and went over to her desk, pickingup her beloved video camera and hugging it to her chest.

"Today I'm going to record Sakura-chan and Li-kun eating together. So kawaii!" She smiled and went down to breakfast.

"My, you're in a good mood today Tomoyo-san!" one of her attendants observed.

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course I am! The picnic is today, Riyo!"

"Oh of course! How could I have forgotten?" The young woman stared at Tomoyo with alarm. "But Tomoyo-san, don't you know what today is?"

Tomoyo shook her head, confused by her attendants' worried look.

"Today is Friday the thirteenth! Haven't you heard that this day is bad luck?"

Tomoyo laughed with relief. She was afraid it was something serious. "That's just an old superstition, Riyo! It's not true."

Riyo shook her head vigorously. "It is true! One of my friends from a job I once took went to work on that day and she got into all sorts of accidents! She was also fired from her job on the same day!"

Tomoyo was half amused and half worried by this statement. She usually didn't believe in things unless she knew they were true.

"The next day she suffered from a horrible fever that didn't go away for days!"

"Well then, that proves it isn't true, Riyo!" Tomoyo said. "The fever didn't come until the next day which means that it isn't really unlucky!"

Riyo still looked worried. "If you say so, Tomoyo-san, but I wish you would be careful..."

"Don't worry Riyo, I'll be fine! What could possibly go wrong?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a loud clap of thunder suddenly rang out in the clear blue sky. It was raining within minutes. Tomoyo's face fell with disappointment as soon as the rain started to pour down.

"Meaning no disrespect, Tomoyo-san, but..." Riyo started to speak but Tomoyo cut her off with a sigh.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll have the picnic some other day..."

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto took one look outside and groaned. "No, not rain, not today!"

Kero stuck his head out from his resting place in Sakura's drawer. "What was so special about today anyway?"

"Oh, Kero-chan, we were supposed to have that picnic with everyone today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nani?! That was today?! Now I won't get to taste Tomoyo's delicious cake!" Kero's face was the picture of dejection.

"If you really want cake, there is some in the fridge. I'm not going to eat it."

Kero gave a cry of delight as he flew out of the room.

Sakura sighed, "Kero-chan's heart is in his stomach..." Sakura was just disappointed that she wouldn't be eating with Syaoran...

Meanwhile, Kero was raiding the fridge, looking for the fabled slice of cake. "Cake! I want cake!" he cried, rummaging through vegetables and cheese.

Touya walked into the room and found the hopeless guardianflying through the refrigerator. (Touya and Fujitaka have already been informed about Cerberus) "If you're looking for that slice of cake, I ate it already. You're too late."

"What?! You ate my cake?!" Kero was outraged that someone had taken his sweets. "Is there anything in this house to eat?"

"It depends. Do you want actual food, or just stuff your face with candy?"

"Stop toying with me!" Kero started to look through the cupboards in search of anything to satisfy his craving. He finally found a dusty package of chocolate in the corner. He gleefully started to open the bag when Fujitaka Kinomoto came into the room.

"I heard the noise, is something the matter?" he asked his son.

Touya pointed toward Kero and Fujitaka got a pained look on his face. "Um, Cerberus-sama, I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It's been in there for... never mind."

Kero had already swallowed all of the chocolate in the bag and had turned very green. He retreated up to Sakura's room so that nobody would know how sick he was.

* * *

"Kero-chan, I don't believe you! I told you about the chocolate months ago! Are you that desperate for sweets?" Sakura was very upset about the experience, even more so when Kero threw up on her sheets.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Kero still looked a bit sick so Sakura decided to let up on her lecturing a bit.

"I don't think you should leave the room today, Kero-chan. You might throw up again."

"You can't restrict my freedom! I can leave whenever I please!"

_**We'll see about that**, _Sakura thought to herself and reached for her cards.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kero demanded. "I'm making sure you don't leave the room." Sakura replied simply. "You need to rest awhile! **_Sleep, put the guardian into an enchanted dream!_**"

Kero was infuriated that Sakura was using the power of the cards against him but before he could do anything about it he fell asleep.

"Now stay that way!" Sakura quickly dialed Syaoran Li's number as the rain was pouring too hard for her to visit him. After three rings, he finally answered.

"Moshi, moshi?" a strained voice said on the other line.

"Syaoran-kun, you don't sound so well, are you alright?"

"I've got the flu, Sakura." Syaoran hated being sick because it gave others the excuse to feel that he needed help. "I'm fine; really, you don't have to come over."

"But Syaoran-kun, if you're not feeling well, I should help you get better!" Syaoran groaned inwardly. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"No really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself."

"Syaoran, do you just not want to see me?"

He winced. "No, it's not that at all! I just don't want you to catch it."

"Oh... all right. Goodbye then. Get well soon!" Sakura hung up the phone.

"Great, this means I'm stuck with Onii-chan all day..." Then she remembered that it was Friday the thirteenth.

Ugh, just what you would expect from today...

England

It was raining where Eriol Hirigizawa wasliving as well. Of course, this didn't seem strange as it was nearly always raining this time of year.

As soon as he got out of bed, he felt that something was peculiar. Then he noticed that Spinal Sun wasn't in his room to greet him.

"Odd... Spinal always comes to wish me good morning..."

Nakuru Akizuki popped her head into her master's bedroom at that moment. "Good morning, Eriol-sama!"

Eriol looked up. "Good morning, Ruby Moon. Have you seen Spinal?"

The guardian nodded. "He's trying to avoid you at all costs today." Seeing the hurt look on Eriol's face, she added hastily, "Oh, it's nothing you did! Suppi-chan just doesn't want to cause you any bad luck today! It is Friday the thirteenth and you know that if a black cat crosses your path that means bad luck!"

"That's a bit silly..."

"Well, Suppi-chan is a silly guy! I hope you understand, Eriol-sama!"

Eriol was somewhat relieved. "Yes, of course." Eriol suddenly blanched. "Ruby Moon," he asked, "do you smell something burning?"

"AAAA! My breakfast!" Nakuru hurried to put out the fire that her eggs were causing.

Eriol sighed. "Maybe I should just stay in bed today..."

Well, that's my fic! I couldn't really think of a suitable ending, so I just ended it with Eriol. For those of you who are waiting for my next chapter of Undying Love, or any of my other fics, it might be awhile before I have anything written up.

Until next time, Ja ne!


End file.
